Fire Emblem Fates: The Dragon Seal
by Sparky the illusionist
Summary: A few months have passed since Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla bested Anankos and saved their kingdoms from evil. Now, things have returned to normal, with both Xander and Ryoma taking their place as the new Kings of their kingdoms. However, when two manaketes get bored of watching things be normal, they decided to make a brand new adventure, with an interesting twist. TF.
1. Elise the Wyvern

**Before I start this story, I have something I need to get out of my chest. Of all the story ideas that could have come with a protagonist able to turn into a goat dragon, why do we have so few Fates stories about dragon corrin or whatnot? Like, seriously, I don't think I would have bought Fates if I hadn't known that was something in it!**

**In all seriousness though, this is something that I've wanted to do for a good amount of time, and since there are so few TF related Fire Emblem stories, I figured I would have some fun and do what I can with it. Fates was the obvious place to go for me because people turning into dragons is part of the plot… somewhat… okay maybe not at all. Still, the main character being able to do it would have at least me think it was more likely. So, that's why I'm going to do it.**

**Oh, and all non-TFed characters will be treated as lvl 20 promoted units for any fighting that happens.**

**And just by the chapter title, you can probably guess which little cinnamon roll is going to go first. I'm sorry, Elise is my favorite character and I have a bit of a bias towards her so, here we go!**

Chapter 1: Elise the Wyvern

Two figures stood at a table, both watching as the three countries of Valla, Nohr, and Hoshido reconstructed themselves after years of aggression and war. It was only a few months ago had the two later joined forces before kicking down the doors to the hidden country of Valla and slaying Anankos. Now, the half-dragon princess, Corrin, sat in the Vallan throne, helping rebuild the kingdom as Nohr and Hoshido did the same. Not much damage had been done to Nohr, but with Garon gone (thank Naga) Xander had to fix a lot of problems that his father had not.

The two figures, manaketes if the pointy ears said anything, watched quietly as events played out on the looking glass table, having grown quiet bored of how normal things were. Not that they didn't understand how important things being normal was, but that was nowhere near as exciting as what they had seen months ago. Part of them wished that they had taken part of it all, but their job required that they simply stand on the sidelines and watch. That was not only boring, but incredibly nerve wracking, especially to the young of the two manaketes. They needed something interesting to happen, for things to go sideways and problems no one expected to happen occur, and that's what they had decided to do.

While they couldn't go there in person and do anything about it, the two manaketes had quickly figured out a way to cure their boredom. They knew about the class changing seals that the armies had used to change classes on a whim, and had quickly learned that Corrin could only use his dragonstone when she was a nohr princess. Knowing what they could do with magic like that, the two dragons had sent one of their followers to make a special one. One that would help spice things up for the two observers. As the door to there room opened, the two manaketes turned, watching a brown haired girl enter the room with strange medals that looked similar to heart seals, but had the mark of various creatures on them.

"Lady Gera, Lady Lowe, the dragon seals are ready," The girl said with a smile, one that she seemed to share with the manaketes we worshipped.

"Oh, yes yes yes yes _yes_!" Lowe replied, jumping up and down in the air with childish glee. She was the younger of the two manakete sisters with blue hair and wore an extremely skimpy skirt and top. Despite that she still considered herself to be better dressed than that Nowi girl she had met. "_Oh, I'm so excited!_ I've been waiting so long I thought I would go mad early!"

"That makes two of us then, but this stuff takes time Lowe," Gera told her sister. She had blue hair similar to her sister, though was far more welcomely dressed, wearing a long red dress with sandals. "Well then, Anita, would you please explain to us how these work. Me and my sister would be interested to learn before we get those royals wrapped up in our little game."

"Of course, my ladies," Anita bowed her head. "Would you like me to demonstrate, your graces? Or would you simply like me to tell you what it does?"

"Only demonstrations right now, Anita, but if you're trinkets here manage to do as you say, I'm willing to make you one of us," Gera replied with a mischievous smile. "Or, if you want, you could become one of our personal pets."

Gera and Lowe watched as Anita's face grew happier and happier. Both the manaketes knew Anita well, willing to trust no one else with this task but her, yet both knew the girl was less useful to them human. True, she did have her talents as a jewelry smith, but Gera and Lowe had so many of those that someone like Anita was wasted talent. That said, they loved the girl too much to just get rid of her, seeing her as a wonderful pet more than a friend. When the two had explained this to the girl, she openly welcomed the idea of being a pet, though admitted that in her current form being a pet was not something she could be. That's why, when Anita heard Gera said those words, she was so excited.

"Yes, of course. I would love for you two to be my owners when I become a dragon," Anita said, managing to hold herself back just enough to not break down crying. "Anyways, what you two showed me were no doubt heart seals, and as the name implies it has some power over the heart that can cause someone with no talent with something to suddenly become talented in it. As you also pointed out, it also seems to have some sort of power that allows certain people to change forms. So, I found that enchantment in the heart seals, and I amplified it! Now, anyone who uses these specially tinkered heart seals, no matter if they were once able to or not, will find themselves turned into whatever beast is on the front of the seal."

"That's _so cool_," Lowe said. "Is it permanent? Can they change into different species?"

"Yes, it is permanent, and no, they cannot change species," Anita replied. "However, as the user still maintains there intelligence after using it, they can use a normal heart seal to change classes as long as it isn't mounted."

"It's settled then," Gera said with a clap of her hands. Her mischievous smile only seemed to grow. "Thanks Anita, you can leave the rest of this all up to us."

**Castle Krackenburg**

The past few months for Camilla had been both the best and worst days of her life. They were the best in the case that she was not fighting, and could rest after the craziness that her sister Corrin had gotten her into. That said, with Corrin not being around at all, Camilla had also felt like those days her sister reach the top of her train of thoughts to be the worst. Her sister was now a queen, one belonging to a kingdom that no one had heard about in ages and she saw her less than the Hoshidan royal family. Just the mere thought of that, just now, would have usually brought her incredible frustration, but something else had shown managed to catch her curiosity.

"Camilla! You awake!" Came the voice of Camilla's youngest sister, Elise.

"Yes, Elise, please come in," Camilla said, studying the object in her hand with incredible curiosity.

Elise opened the door and bounced in, quickly joining Camilla's side. The young princess had been concerned about Camilla ever since Corrin decided to stay in Valla. Sure, they could still go and visit her in the outrealm whenever they liked, but there was many days that Corrin was too busy to show up. While Camilla was far from depressed about the entire thing, the attachment that her sister had to Corrin made her worried. The worst part, she couldn't think of any way of actually cheering her sister up when she was at her worst.

"Oh, what do you have there?" Elise said, taking the item that Camilla had been holding. Elise looked at it with extreme curiosity, finding what looked like a heart seal, but with a dragon in the middle of it instead of a jewel. "Wow, this is so cool! What is it?"

"I have no idea, but it looks like a unique heart seal if I had to guess," Camilla explained. "Though, it did come with this note."

Elise wasn't paying attention to what her sister was saying, looking at the heart seal and walking into a corner in Camilla's room. Elise knew that if she asked her sister if she could use it, she would probably be told it was too dangerous to use without knowing what it was. So, checking to make sure that her sister wasn't looking, she decided to risk it and see what the strange heart seal had in store for her. As that was happening, Camilla read over the note that she had found with it.

_To the Nohr Royal Family_

_You don't know us, but we most definitely know you. Your exploits in trying to bring your country to a new and better future has not gone unnoticed by the gods. As such, we give you this gift, a dragon seal. As you would imagine it is similar to a heart seal, but instead of simply changing the users class, it completely changes them into a dragon, permanently._

Camilla didn't get further, and she didn't need to before turning around, noticing Elise about to active the so called dragon seal.

"Elise, wait-" Camilla reached a hand out to try and reach her sister, but was too late.

A quick flash of white light covered the room, blinding both of the princesses as a strange magic seeped into Elise's body. Elise tried to cover her eyes from the light, but a sudden sickness from her stomach caused both her hands to clutch their instead. She had class changed before, and while the blinding light was to be expected, she had never felt sick over doing such a thing. Something wasn't right, she knew it right there, before she suddenly found herself sent into a coughing fit. As the light faded, Camilla quickly rushed to her sisters side, finding that she was still human, but knew better than to disregard anything that letter said.

"Elise, are you okay?" Camilla asked. The look in her sister's face was that of a grateful smile, the girl seeming oblivious as to what was about to happen to her.

"I'm fine Camilla, why are you worri-" Elise said, but she stopped as she keeled over, feeling something increasingly wrong with her hands.

Camilla gave her sister space, watching as the young princess lifted her hands in front of her face. There was nothing wrong with them in terms of how they looked, but there was something wrong with how she was having to hold them. She tried her hardest to fully bend her elbows, but found it near impossible, seeing that they were only able to bend at a ninety degrees angle. Even worse, she couldn't move her fingers at all, or at least she couldn't move them all separately. The only one that seemed to be able to move freely was her thumb, though she still couldn't fully bend it.

Than, it started, all of her fingers save for her thumbs seeming to merge into each other. All the bone seemed to disappear in them, flexible cartilage taking their place as the mass turned into one small finger. Something similar happened to her thumb, as cartilage took the place of bone, though it seemed to slim down a bit to the same length and size of her other lonely finger. The nail on the end of both of them hardened, growing outward and curving slightly to become claws. Just then, the rest of hand seem to come to the same fate, slimming down to the same shape as her finger, arms following suit. Elise was already confused at what was going on, but that confusion only grew as she saw her now awkwardly slime, two fingered arms and hands suddenly turn black and scale.

Elise blinked. "What?"

Before she could continue, she got her answer as to why her elbows would completely been, as now not only did he disappear, but she a strange membrane was growing down from her arms. Along with this membrane, her arms seemed to get significantly longer, parts of it seeming to bend her now boneless arms into a backwards curve. At the top of those curves, another hard, curved nail, seemed to form, resembling that of a claw. Elise's confusion was finally getting answered, and as the membrane connected to her arms transformed into large, black wings, she finally figured it out.

"It's… turn me into a dragon?!" Elise asked, looking at her new wings in shock. She touched the tips of them together, trying her hardest to make them grab each other like they were still hands, but she couldn't. As her wings finished growing, she felt their weight pull her down, the tips of her wings somehow keeping her standing. "This is… this is…"

"Elise, I'm so sorry," Camilla said, having looked away in shame of letting this befall her sister.

"This is _so cool_!" Elise said, looking over her wings in awe. Camilla was shocked when she heard this, looking to see her sister, now with wyvern wings instead of hands and arms, examine her changed arms in excitement.

Under her dress, Elise's body bulked and grew, from the base of her neck down to the end of her legs. Any other person would have been terrified out of their minds at a moment like this, but Elise didn't care at all. She watched as her dress stressed and tore, her body becoming too big for her clothes to handle. They ripped apart, a for quick moment Elise felt slightly ashamed of her naked body, though that was also quickly replaced by more awe and excitement. She felt powerful, perhaps even strong enough to finally lift her sister's bed! That was nothing, however, compared to the pattern her scales had taken.

Elise had felt the scales growing under her clothes, but she had expected them to be completely black. That was not the case at all, because while her backside might have been the same pitch black her wing arms were, the scales covering her neck all the way to her butt was completely different. They were pure white, reflecting off the light as if they were crystal, with the connecting area between the two scale colors was purple. She even had a scale pattern resembling the base bow that she use to have on the base of her neck.

It was than that Elise felt something tug it's way out of her tailbone, and knowing well what it was she looked to see her tail grow out behind her. Just like the rest of her body, it had black scales on the top of it and white scales underneath, with purple in the area the two colors met. What was even crazier was the end of her tail, which was made out of complete metal and looked exactly like her staff! As Elise watched her tail swing back and forth in excitement, her legs changed, getting shorter and yet gaining more fat at the same time. Sitting up Elise found that she was forced to sit in a squatting position her legs scales mimicking that of the leggings that she use to wear: black with lines of pink going around them.

Next up was her feet, which Elise watched in extreme interest as the entire back half of her foot was forcibly locked into the squatting position she had found herself in. Her big toe seemed to disappear along with her small toe, as the others grew in size with the balls of her feet, skin turning into black scales. Her nails elongated into long claws, leaving nearly all of her body unrecognizable, save for her head. Knowing that she might only have a few moments before her head was as unrecognizable as the rest of her body, she looked to Camilla with a smile.

"Elise… you're okay with this?" Camilla asked, having had time to calm down and find herself curious as to her sister's current predicament.

"Of course I am! What child doesn't want to be a dragon?!" Elise asked her sister. "I never really said it, but I was actually a little jealous that Corrin was able to turn into a dragon and I wasn't. So, being one myself, that actually makes me feel a bit closer to big sister."

"But… you won't be able to take the throne… or anything like that," Camilla said. "Doesn't that mean something to you as a princess? I thought you wanted to try ruling a little bit."

"Sis, let's be honest, I wasn't _ever_ going to get the throne," Elise explained. "I mean, I'm the fourth child in a royal family! You know what the odds are of me ever getting to rule. At least this way I can be more-" Elise couldn't see if, but she could feel the scales rising up her neck. Her neck stretched out as the last part of her that was human suddenly started to disappear. "I can help in wrays… no wrun elsssse courwd."

Elise felt her voice start to change as her neck elongated, being covered in black, white, and purple scales. When it finished, Elise closed her eyes as whatever magic doing this to her went to work and finished it's business. Her hair, instead of falling away, was shaped into two long curved horns going down her face, ears disappearing behind them. What hair wasn't in ponytails simply vanished as black scales overtook her face. The moment the scales touched her mouth she felt her nose, jaw, and mouth elongate outwards. After a reasonably sized muzzle was created and the scales completed covered her new muzzle, her nose disappeared into its top, leaving her with two nostrils instead.

With that, the transformation was complete and Elise found herself in a body unlike the one she had known for her entire life. Where a beautiful, young, 13 year old human girl had been standing mere moments ago, was a black and white wyvern. Camilla could tell that nothing had changed in Elise's mind, the wyvern happily humming to herself as she checkout her new body, quickly tripping as she found it near impossible to walk upright. Managing to get into a quadruped stance, with her chest, neck, and head all leaning forward. Her wings, while able to handle the weight, were still not strong enough to give her a straight back. Slowly turning to her sister, she smiled a forked tongue instinctively lashing out without her command.

"Sssso, rhow do ri rook?" Elise said, quickly finding herself unable to correctly pronounce her words with her knew muzzle and tongue. She couldn't help but laugh"'Atsss, gonna take sssome gerring usssse to. Anyrways, howr do I look sssisss?"

Camilla was unsure how to respond, not so much because she didn't have an answer to the question, but rather because of the answer Elise had given her earlier. It was true, both Elise and Leo didn't have a good chance at getting the throne, and that was especially true for the former. She believed that there were better ways at finding a different path then this, however, as wyverns were only ever used as two things: mounts and, in rare cases, pets. While Camilla knew Elise didn't want to be either of those things, at this point she had no point but to go along with whatever her sister has chosen. As the note said, this was permanent, and Camilla was sure someone as clever and hardworking as Elise could figure something out.

"Your… beautiful, Elise," Camilla said, walking towards her sister and giving her a hug. Elise found her vision engulfed by her sisters breast, something that she wasn't entirely use to. "Though, it looks like someone has skipped out on their english listens."

"Ri throught I would losssss mry voice compretry," Elise said, not even trying to pronounce her words better. Besides, even if she did, there was nothing about the prolonged 's' that her new tongue made. "Ri'm jussst happry that ri reven have my voice."

"I guess we should be happy about that, but either way you are still the most adorable baby dragon I've ever seen," Camilla said, Elise's eyes widening as she heard her sister call her a 'baby'. "What? You know that dragons, wyverns, and all other variations of your new species live for hundred to thousands of years right? A little thirteen year old dragon like you is nothing more than just a cute, little, baby."

Looking into her sister's eyes, Elise felt something she had not expected to when she touched the strange heart seal: fear. Not fear of living for so long, not fear of the madness known for coming upon dragons at great ages, but rather of her sister, who was now dragging her out of her room. Elise didn't know what was to come, but she was sure that whatever it was, she was going to be very afraid of it.

Naga watched this all happen from above, holding her head in her claws and shaking back and forth in disbelief and disappointment. She knew that Gera and Lowe were troublemakers, harmless ones the large majority of the time, but she never expected something like this. Truthfully, she had no guiding hand in what was to happen to the countries of Hoshido or Nohr after Anankos' defeat, and therefore had no authority over what the two could or couldn't do. At the very least, the one they had turned so far was at least okay with what had happened, save for the fact her sister was now freely introduce Elise's new form to everyone in the castle. None of that stopped her from shaking her head though.

Whatever journey those two had started, it was only going to stranger, weirder, and crazier from here.

**And there we are, the first chapter of The Dragon Seal, and one cute little cinnamon roll turned into a cute cinnamon roll of a dragon. I will openly admit that I struggled trying to keep Camilla in character while writing this, but I think I did a pretty good job at what I set out to do.**

**Still, as Elise is now a wyvern, and she doesn't really know how to use her new body at all yet, she isn't really lvl 20 anymore. So, let's give her some new stats, shall we?**

**Elise (wyvern cleric)**

**HP: 21**

**Str: 7**

**Mag:9**

**Skil:4**

**Spd:5**

**Lck:4**

**Def:8**

**Res:6**

**Yes, the fact she is still a cleric is the reason that her staff is now a part of her tail, in case you are all wondering. That said, wyverns and dragons won't be the only thing characters will be turned into, and with that I'm going to want some of you to help me. While I still want the review area to be used for giving feedback and all of that stuff, I would also like you to tell me what different species you would like to see characters get turned into. Now, again, not everyone is going to get turned, but I'm more than willing to take suggestions, as I've already done mine with Elise.**

**So, you have the choice between making characters: wyverns, pegasi, dragons, horses, and kinshi. The choice is yours, so give me your suggestions.**

**Next time, however, we will learn about how the Nohr royal family reacts to Elise's new species, and have a visit between Gera, Lowe, and Naga. See you all then!**


	2. When Your Sister Becomes a Dragon

**So, while I know this wouldn't get a lot of views, since it is technically my first story on the site, I'm happy to see people actually try it out! I was real worried that there would be no interest, but I'm glad to see that is not the case. Anyways, before I start the chapter, allow me to just make note of a few things going onward.**

**First of all, Gera and Lowe will not be the stories only OC's, as not everyone from Fates will being joining the party that will form up by the time stuff happens later. Most of the cast will be Fates, but there are some characters who will be original joining in as well.**

**Also, while I didn't see anyone say anything about it, I just want to make sure people know that when I write Wyvern Elise, I'm giving her… I guess you can say in accent. Someone will explain it in the chapter, but I'm saying it here so that I don't get someone asking me about it in the reviews. It's a dialect choice that I'm going with for her, and while I won't go too hard on it every character will have some noticeable changes in terms of speaking when they get transformed. You'll notice different ones when different species are done.**

**Anyway with that said, onto the chapter!**

**Castle Krakenburg - Throne Room**

Xander wouldn't say that he had seen everything, but as he was Elise's brother, he liked to think he knew about everything she attempted to do. It wasn't so much that Elise was a troublemaker and prankster, but more that she at times acted far younger than she was. He remembered many times during the march through Valla where Elise would take people from both sides of the war and make them play games with her. It wasn't that big of a deal when they were nowhere close to being in harm's way, but Xander knew that when Elise was around, he should expect trouble to follow.

None of that, however, would have told him that said younger sister would be dragged into the room as a wyvern. None of that told him Camilla would have found a heart seal able of permanently changing a person's species. Most of all, none of this could have made him question his families own sanity, as Elise tried her best to pronounce words Xander could barely make out, Camilla treated her as _even more_ of a baby than usual, and Leo was doing his best to _not _cuddle her by pacing back and forth.

"So, let me get this straight Elise," Xander said, doing his best to hide his disappointment. "You thought it was a good idea, for whatever reason, to use an item that you have never seen before."

"'Ey, ri've ssseen it berforrre," Elise said, her muzzle touching the ground as she saw how upset her brother was. Xander did his best to try and understand what she was trying to say, though it was proving surprisingly difficult. "Ri've jussst, never ssseen ar hreart ssseral like thart before."

"For all of our sakes, can you please at least _try_ to pronunciate?" Xander replied. "I swear I'm gonna have a headache trying to translate every little thing you say."

"Now now, Xander, don't get too mad," Camilla said, hugging Elise despite the wyvern's protests. She collapsed to the floor, her wings proving to not be enough to keep her upright.

"Honestly Camilla, I'm more surprised that you actually let something like this happen," Xander told his sister, watching as Camilla seemed to overwhelm Elise with her attempts at love. "I mean, if I heard correctly, she took it _straight_ from your hands. How are you so okay with this when our own sister is literally _a dragon!_"

"But ri rwant to ber a dragon, Xarndrer… Xarn… Xan," Elise stopped her explanation as she heard how badly her own brothers name came out of her muzzle. For a few minutes Camilla and Xander just watched, the latter actually feeling depressed at how hard it was for her to do. "Xander. Ri did irt! You sssee that Xarndrer! I… darnm irt. Ow!"

"No Elise, bad wyvern," Camilla said, shaking her hand after slapping Elise. She would need to remember her sister's skin wasn't as soft as it was before. "You may not be a human, but that gives you no excuses to stop acting like a lady. You hear me."

"Sssorry Cramrirra… sssorry," Elise replied, finding herself in an apology loop as she heard her get her own sister's name wrong. "Ri rike bering a wryvern, burt my mourth isss making me sssound wreird."

"Well of course it sounds different, and while we can fix some of it, I don't think it will go away completely," Leo said. Nearly everyone was surprised when he started talking, having completely forgotten that he was even there. "I guess the best way to think of it is to think about it like an accent. Some accents are not very noticable, while others are so hard to understand that some people can't make sense of what you are saying. I guess you're new form kind of has its own accent, such as the prolonged "s" that you make as well as the "r" that you drop before certain sounds, such as when you tried to say "I" but ended up say "ri" instead."

"Ssso, ri'm ssstuck sssounding rike thiss?" Elise asked, getting a nod from Leo. "Wrell, ri guess irt courld be worssse."

"We can touch it up a bit, make it so you can at least speak more… understandably, but nothing can be done since the accent is based on you having a muzzle," Leo replied. "Though, Camilla, you have that note you mentioned on you, right? The one that came with the "dragon seal" Elise used."

Camilla nodded happily, taking said note out of who knows where and handing it to Leo. Without a second thought, Leo decided to read it allowed for his siblings.

_To the Nohr Royal Family_

_You don't know us, but we most definitely know you. Your exploits in trying to bring your country to a new and better future has not gone unnoticed by the gods. As such, we give you this gift, a dragon seal. As you would imagine it is similar to a heart seal, but instead of simply changing the users class, it completely changes them into a dragon, permanently. Well, maybe it's a dragon, we honestly don't know which one we gave to you. It could be a horse, a pegasus, or something else, but you won't know unless you check the beast carved onto the front of it._

_We know you are probably asking "why do this" or something along those lines, and the simple answer is me and my sister are bored. If you want to talk about it, travel across the ocean to the Sierlend Isles, that is where we are. However, we hope that whoever decided to use our precious gift is happy, as we truly meant no harm upon you all. To whoever was lucky, hope you enjoy your new life!_

_From, Gera and Lowe Ara_

_P.S. Just so you know, even we can't turn you back._

Xander sighed as Leo finished reading, his fears being extra confirmed with that last sentence. Elise would not be able to go back to being a human, something that he wasn't exactly happy about. Yet, looking back to Elise, she wasn't upset it all one bit, seeming to actually be even happier as she heard those words. Xander couldn't understand the princess-turn-wyvern as she attempted to jump into the air in excitement, which only ended up hurting her slightly as she couldn't place her wings right in time. Much would have to be done, but looking to Leo, he gave a stare that seem to be all the younger prince needed.

"You really think Hoshido got one of these?" Leo asked.

"I don't think they did, I'm certain they did," Xander explained. "The perpetrators, Gera and Lowe, said they didn't know what kind we got. That could only mean that someone else we know must have gotten them too. I would surprised if Hoshido didn't get one."

"Whrat if sssomeone there arleady usssed one?" Elise asked.

"Then we use what little knowledge we have, do the neighborly thing, and give them a hand," Xander replied. "Leo, you and your retainers will ride to Hoshido and inform the royal family of what happened here. I'll send someone ahead to inform them of your arrival."

"Of course," Leo replied with a quick bow to his brother before rushing off, knowing he would need more than just a tome to defend himself with.

"Camilla, I'm gonna need your help in figuring out how to renovating Elise's room," Xander continued, looking to the oldest princess. "While she may be a wyvern, and she will need to be outfitted as such for any battles or other such occasions come up, but I refuse for her to suddenly be put with the other wyverns in the stables. She is still our sister, and a princess, and therefore it is our job to make sure her room is comfortable for her when she comes back."

"And me?" Elise asked, getting excited to learn what she would be doing. "Whrat am I gonna do?"

"Elise, while I know I just said you wouldn't be treated like any other mount, I'm gonna send you to Mozu, Jakob, and Felicia in Corrins outrealm castle to be outfitted properly," Xander looked to the wyvern, noticing her muzzle hanging open in disbelief. This was clearly not her idea of "fun" or help. "I know you don't like it, but think of it this way: instead of merely being seen as just a mount, they will help you find a way of showing your status in your new body as well as outfitting you for any occasion. Mozu is well verse with animals, and while her experience with wyverns is limited to her time battling with us, she will no doubt be able to help you figure out etiquette and get accustomed to this… body," Xander mentally shook away any bad thoughts of his sister no longer being human, knowing it wouldn't do any good to show weakness at a time like this. "Also, while wyvern bodies are far different from human ones, you must still have presentable attire for formal events, battle, and other occasions. Jakob and Felicia, as clumsy as the latter is at times, I would trust no one else with making attire for you."

**Outrealm - Corrin's Castle**

"And thartsss hrow ri end up in thisss sssituration," Elise explained to the farmer and butler in front of her.

Not moments after she arrived did hell break loose in the castle courtyard, Jakob and Felicia quickly taking up defenses before Elise explained what was going on. While they were shocked at first, Elise's childlike carelessness about the situation instantly told them she wasn't lying. It had taken time to explain everything, especially since it was at times really hard to understand her, but in time Elise managed to recall everything to the people in front of her.

"That's… quite the story," Mozu replied, her head swimming as she collected what she was told. "So, King Xander wants us to help you with wyvern stuff while he and Camilla take care of your room?"

"Ri guessssss ssso," Elise said, looking away. "Sssorry if this is toor murch for you all."

"Nonsense, Lady Elise, it is our pleasure," Jakob replied, giving Elise a pat on the head. "Or, would that technically goddess? I mean, dragons of all kinds are worshipped as long hold intelligence, so-"

"Maybe we can discuss at a different time, and besides, Lady Elise isn't a god," Mozu told the butler as she checked out Elise's new body. "So… what is probably the weirdest part about being a wyvern?"

"Defernitely the wringsss," Elise said as sat back on her hind legs, holding her wings up. She attempted to use them like normal hands, trying to grab and hold things, though they would either not move one bit when she pulled it towards her or falling away the minute she tried to pick it up. "Irtsss rike, they wrork the sssame as my handsss, but are ress usssefur. That, or probrabry my voice."

"That makes sense," Mozu replied. "So, you will need to learn to fly and everything, but since you will need to carry people, I better find a saddle and all of that stuff for you. I know we still have some stuff from the invasion of Valla."

"In that case, we will also use that time to get measurements for clothing," Jakob explained. "It will take time, as well as trial and error, until we get something that fits right, but we will have clothes fighting of a wyvern princess, right Felicia?"

"You got that right!" Felicia replied. "Don't worry Ms. Elise. Will help you in every way we can!"

Elise simply smiled as they made there way to the stable. Though the wyvern was scared, she was also excited for what was in store. A whole new life was ahead of her, and when the time came she would make sure to thank whoever Gera and Lowe was. She could only image what kind of remarkable, smart, and wonderful individuals they were if they could do stuff like this.

**Sierlend Monastery**

Naga literally kicked the door down to Gera and Lowe's room, showing a force of strength that not many usually got to witness. The two manakete siblings watched as she watched in, or at least Gera did, Lowe being to transfixed on Mozu trying to figure out how wyvern saddles worked. Gera lightly punched her sister in the shoulders, finally getting her attention. The moment she spotted Naga walking up to them, she gulped, knowing that a visit from the manakete was not usually a good thing.

"Gera, Lowe, we need to talk," Naga said to her fellow manaketes. "More specifically, we need to talk about your latest actions interfering in a continent you _do not govern_."

"Oh come on Ms. Naga, it was only _oof,_" Lowe tried to reply, getting elbowed in the shoulder in by her sister.

"Technically, Ms. Naga, with Anankos dead nobody rules over the continent of… whatever continent Nohr and Hoshido are in," Gera explained. She hadn't realized it till now, but both she and her sister had no idea what continent the two countries were located in. "That and, well, we took precautionary measures to make sure that not everyone involved with the war would be transformed. Their will and should still be leaders on both sides."

"As much as I'm happy to hear you at least _tried_ to think it all out, it doesn't change the fact that there is a much more immediate things you should be doing than turning princesses into dragons." Naga replied, her face showing that she really did not know what to think of the siblings in front of her. She was aware that the two were pranksters, but she hadn't realized until it was too late what this could mean.

Gera and Lowe looked at each other, each trying to think about what was possibly more important at the moment. They wanted at least one more transformation before giving Anita her wish come true, and there was an event they needed to go to. The two manaketes thought over it for a bit, before the answer hit them in an interesting way. The entire ground shook as what was no doubt a cannonball sounded in the distance. Gera was the one to gulp this time, knowing that there were recent events she had failed to keep up with.

"What was that?" She asked Naga.

"That… is an enemy force trying to break their way in," Naga explained. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but while you two were so busy watching two other countries slay a mad dragon, a _war_ started between to of the islands you maintain."

Gera and Lowe once again looked at each other, before looking back at Naga.

"Oh."

**And so, the second chapter is done. I don't really have too much to say this time, especially since I don't need to talk about any new transformees this chapter, but we might find out about one next time. You can probably see an actual plot start to form with the stuff going down with Gera and Lowe, and while we won't immediately get back to that, know that this won't be the last we see of that war.**

**Also, I didn't mention it before, but I might do supports every now and then between chapters to write something small and fun. Just so you know.**

**Once again, I would you all to request who you would like to see transformed and what they should be transformed into. Do you want it to be a dragon? A pegasus? Another Wyvern? Tell me in your reviews or pm them to me. Either way, I can't wait to see what you guys ask for.**

**Next time, Elise and Mozu bond as the former gets use to being rided, Leo arrives in Hoshido, and a mysterious new figure makes there presence in the royal family. Oh, and perhaps a TF as well. See you all then!**


	3. Hope to Naga They Can Fly

**? ? ?, Hoshido**

The bandits ran away, having not expect there latest pillage to go so poorly. Usually, small little towns like this out in the outskirts of Hoshido were too far away from the capital for soldiers. A few months ago there were actually guards walking around, but with everything that has happened in that time they had long since disappeared. That made pillaging, killing, and giving out ransoms all the easier. At least, it was, and then all of a sudden she showed up, a so called "princess" from a far away land.

Elizabeth had quickly brought down the first one to actually call her a princess, a title she actively disdained and hated. In a way, he was right, because she was Princess Elizabeth Vendasil Graandershield of Arcadmis, who by all means should have been crowned princess of her kingdom. Long story short, she didn't want any of that, having spent most of her life just trying to prove to her father that she was more than just a tool for marriage like any other women. He didn't listen to her, so he was no longer around. So with that in mind, she was hunted by Arcadmis' new king, her brother Geoffrey, for the murder of her father, betraying the kingdom, and committing regicide. She didn't know how the first and last thing needed to be seperate, as they were both the same, but she didn't care.

To her, saving villagers with her companions by her side was a sense that she was free, or at least as free as you could be when one is in self-exile. She watched as the bandits headed back into the trees, keeping her rapier, Pholstien, unsheathed just in case. A figure moved up to her side, and she looked to see a man with dark robes and a strange staff at his side. He looked to Elizabeth with a smile so wide it was creepy, and with a sigh she shook her head.

"I don't care if there camp is in that forest, Gabriel, we are not burning it down," Elizabeth said, holding her head in her hands as a second figure approached from the other side a put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, you really are no fun sometimes," The necromancer replied with something that could only be summarized as a mix of a smile and frown at the same exact time.

Elizabeth turned around to see a women behind her, belonging to a rounder women wearing an apron. Behind her was several other villagers of varies different ages, all cheering her and Gabriel on.

"Thank you kind lady. Thank you kind lad," The women said. Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at hearing him get called "kind". "You have no idea what a favor you have done for us. Those horrible men have been at us for months now, but with you around I don't think we will be safe for a while. How could we repay you?"

"I could think of one thing, if my partner is okay with that," Elizabeth said. She quickly looked to Gabriel, who gave a shrug in response. She turned back to the women with his silent answer in mind. "Could you direct us in the direction of this country's capital? I must find the king."

"O-of course, but you wouldn't mind staying for-"

"Capital, now!" Elizabeth yelled as she pushed the women aside. Though most of the crowd was still cheering her and Gabriel, who was bowing as he basked in the villager's kind words to him, some had stopped.

"Isn't someone like her… usually a hero?" The women said in surprise. "The way she talks, acts, and moves, it's like she is the exact opposite of Lady Corrin!"

**Outrealm - Corrin's Castle**

Elise wasn't exactly sure how she felt right now, not because it was uncomfortable but more so because she was currently being ridden. At least, Mozu was trying to ride her, as Elise was still having trouble moving with her new wings. With some help from the farmer, she had at least gotten to the point where she wasn't tripping over every five steps, but it was still difficult. She could probably still manage though if all she had on her currently was a girl only a year or so older than her.

Sadly, as Elise had found it, there was a reason that Xander didn't like the idea of Elise being a battle mount. The saddle she could handle, despite how weird the leather and cold metal felt against her back. Strangely, the metal didn't seem to hurt, which she guessed was maybe because of her scales but that wasn't certain. What _was_ making her uncomfortable was the bridle, which was currently the worst tasting thing she had ever had in her mouth, and the reins, which she did her beset to make sure wasn't used _at all_. She already had a hard metal bar in her mouth, the last thing she needed was for that metal bar to suddenly force her in any direction she pleased.

"Freafe Mrofu, ri canf't sssfeak creafry wrif tif," Elise tried to tell the farmer. Some people already had a hard time understanding her, and the thing currently in her muzzle only seemed to make that even worse. "Orf, ri don knrorw, juf get ift out of the-"

Mozu suddenly pulled back, not too forcefully, but enough where Elise was forced to halt her words and come to a stop. The farm girl knew that Elise wasn't happy about what was going on, but she had to go through a lot of stuff in the barn to find something that fit the wyvern. It wasn't just bulk or fat that made it hard for her to find something in the right size, but rather a combination of all of the above. She had such a different body structure to a horse and wyvern riding equipment looked so similar to horse ones that she couldn't tell the difference. Even when she _did_ find one, Elise was no very complacent.

"Sorry Elise, but you need to focus on the actual objective here," Mozu explained, as she loosened up on the reins, allowing the wyvern's head to return to a more comfortable position. "I know you don't want this, and honestly I don't want to either, but we gotta do it. Plus, you should talk with your mouth full."

"Rrrrr," Elise growled at the girl riding her, just softly enough for Mozu to not hear her. She liked Mozu as a friend, but this was starting to drive her crazy. Still, she sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do. "Sssorry Mrofu, ift juf i'int fun."

"I understand," Mozu replied. "Now let's get back to work shall we?"

Elise simply nodded, working her way around the rushed, makeshift track that Mozu had made for her. As she continued silently onward, she tried to think of something to get the taste of disgusting metal out of her mouth. In the end, she ended up thinking about Leo, and what could possibly be going on in Hoshido. Besides, she had heard some interesting things lately concerning a girl who the townsfolk called both a hero and a selfish child. She could only wonder who that could be.

**Between the two kingdoms, the Bottomless Canyon**

Leo always got a chill as he and his horse rode across this old, warn rope bridge. He knew that, if he did fall down there, everything would be okay, but it didn't make it any less terrifying. He couldn't see Valla from how high up he was, but he couldn't help but think that, if he did, it would only make things more terrifying. So instead of looking down he looked straight ahead, noticing two very recognizable figures waiting for him on the other side of the bridge. Saizo and Kagero, but no Ryoma as far as Leo could see.

That made him worried.

"You're here," Kagero said as Leo reach them. The prince got off his horse and shook the women's hand, Saizo staying silent as his fellow retainer continued. "It's nice to see you. It appears that both of our your family and the Hoshidan royal family have found themselves in similar situations right now."

"Situation, you don't mean-" Leo started to say, stopping his sentence to quickly make sure nothing he was wearing was inside out. Once he assured himself that this was the case, he continued. "Are you saying you found one of these Dragon Seals?"

"Yes," Kagero replied. "Not only like that, but one of us has… accidentally activated the seal."

Leo was surprised at this, not because he didn't think it would happen but rather because none of the royal family was Elise. Hinoka, Sakura, Ryoma, Takumi, even the youngest of those siblings acted more mature than his younger sister. Leo did his best to try and think of which one was most likely to have activated one of the seals, but he found himself at an odd answer. He didn't want to think of it, but he couldn't think of anyone else. The prince swallowed to get the bad taste that was currently in his mouth out.

"I can't believe I'm even asking this question, but… was it Ryoma?"

Kagero nodded, and Leo quickly found himself judging the king of Hoshido.

**Outrealm - Corrin's Castle**

"_Ri'm free!_" Elise yelled, spreading her wings out and falling backwards. After an hour of having the bridle in her mouth, Mozu had finally taken everything off of her. "Ri've never frelt ssso happy about nort wear sssomerhing!"

"We're only taking a break, and you're over exaggerating," Mozu replied with a sigh. Elise, despite having gotten far better at carrying extra weight and walking with her wings, she had proven to be a handful. Mozu knew that a mount was the last thing anyone wanted to be used as, but Elise had been ridiculous. "If you stop complaining, did as I said, and just _listen_ for a second, I wouldn't have had to pull the reins on you so many times."

"Mrozru, you hrave no ridea horw bad thrat thring tastesss," Elise told the farmer. "Thranksss through. Irtsss jurssst… nort fun."

Mozu didn't reply, instead motion for Elise to wait as she went to grab something. The wyvern princess watched as the girl ran to the barracks, where she spent a good thirty minutes before coming back out. As Mozu came back, she found Elise trying to figure out how her wings worked, a quick flap sending the wyvern into the air quickly before sending her falling face first. Mozu couldn't help but giggle as Elise making a pouty face (or at least as much of one as a dragon could).

"Wratsss ssso funny?" Elise asked with a glare. The wyvern's nose picked something up, though she couldn't tell what it was. All she knew is that Mozu was hiding it behind her back.

"Sorry, I've just never seen a wyvern fail to fly before," Mozu said. Elise watched as Mozu brought a small steak out from behind her back, the wyverns eyes rising as something within her made her start drooling. "So, does the wyvern want a snack?"

"_Yeeesss_, preassse!" Elise replied, mouth hanging open as she stared at the steak. She didn't know why it smelled so good, why it looked so tasty now, but she wasn't going to argue. "Ssstreak, _preassse mrozru_!"

Mozu tossed the steak to Elise, the wyvern somehow managing to jump and catch it in mid air before landing roughly on the ground. The farmer couldn't help but giggle as she watched Elise work through the steak, having known that this would probably happen. She remembered watching Camilla feed her wyvern and had come to wonder if some of that instinct had found its way into Elise. If Elise's sudden surprise when she was halfway through her meal was anything to say, it seemed to be true.

Elise shot up into a sitting position, looking down to the mess that she had made of herself. She hadn't realized it at first, mainly because it somehow tasted even _better_, but that wasn't a cooked steak. It was raw, bloody, messy uncooked steak, and her muzzle was covered in bits and pieces of it from her frenzy. No, not just her muzzle, but her wings, her neck, and her jaw was all covered in her meal. Looking to Mozu, she saw the young girl smiling innocently as if she had no idea what she had just done. Then, she looked back down to the half eaten steak, and to Mozu again, and back to the steak. Too late to hide it now, and honestly she didn't even care right now, she was hungry.

"Jurst, don't terl Camrila, okay?" Elise said, and immediately went back to destroying the food in front of her.

**Castle Shirasagi, Hoshido**

As Leo was led by the two ninja's up to the throne room, he ran various different scenarios through his head that could _possibly_ explain what he had just learned. Ryoma, king of Hoshido, wielder of the Raijinto, somehow got himself turn into, from the sound of it, a dragon. That would make sense if it somehow just _happened_, but this was a modified heart seal, meaning someone would have had to activate it. Maybe one of Sakura's retainers almost activate it and he pushed them out of the way? That was the only thing he could think of, but by the sound of voices coming from the other room, he wouldn't have much more time to.

"Takumi, listen to me," Leo instantly recognized that first voice as Ryoma. "Whether this girl is a threat is not the question, and we've all discussed that I'm not keeping this a secret."

"I don't care Ryoma, people are going to be afraid of you, especially after the entire Anankos thing that everyone is still getting over," Takumi said as Kagero and Saizo opened the door for Leo. All conversation stopped as the mage entered the room, with the Nohr prince looking at the creature on the throne in shock.

Where Ryoma usually sat was an eastern dragon about as tall as Leo and Sakura combined if it fully stretched out it's body. It was wearing loose fitting armor that was clearly meant for a more human shaped body, with a black mane like one would see on a horse went down almost it's entire back. It's scale pattern was also pretty interesting, with most of it's body being white saved for it's under scales and the scales on its arms and feet, which were crimson red. By it's side was a strange blue orb, not a dragonstone like Corrin had, but something different. There was only one person that could be, and considering the one member of the Hoshidan royal family that was currently not in the room, it was clear the retainers weren't pulling some mean prank.

"Ryoma?" Leo managed to say, able to withhold his shock just enough.

"Leo," Ryoma said with a smile. "Sorry we had to meet like this. The morning was interesting."

**Thanks to Ryan Widjaja for the idea on turning Ryoma into a eastern dragon. We will have the actual tf next chapter, I promise.**

**Ryoma (Dragon Samurai)**

**HP: 25**

**Str: 11**

**Mag: 5**

**Skill: 7**

**Spd: 10**

**Lck: 6**

**Def: 6**

**Res: 12**

**Also next time, your typical morning in the Hoshidan Royal family and Elizabeth acts like more of an ass.**


	4. Ryoma the Eastern Dragon

**Castle Shirasagi, Hoshido**

**Earlier that morning**

Ryoma was a morning person, something very rare among both the Nohr and Hoshidan royal family. However, he was the king of Hoshido now, and he had been waiting for the day that he would finally take up the throne. He didn't imagine it would happen the way it did, with his mother dying in front of him, creating union between a nation that has been an enemy for years, and defeating a dragon. Even a king would deserve a break for a few days after that happened, and while Xander did, Ryoma didn't have the time to do such a thing.

Nohr may have had its problems, but Hoshido had been dealt the worst hand, being the country that was initially invaded. Towns had been destroyed by faceless and soldiers alike, the capital had taken a hit during the start of the war, and overall the brigands that had rarely appeared had gotten worse and worse. Add that upon his standard duties as a king and there was almost never a time to rest. He needed to make sure his people knew they would be cared for, that the royal family had not abandoned them. So far, everything had gone smoothly, and as Ryoma had learned not long ago, someone had been helping save villages from brigands.

About two weeks or so ago was the first noted appearance of the girl, Elizabeth, and her two companions. One of them was a so called "necromancer" named Gabriel, who according to reports was either insane or getting really close to it. The second of them was a mystery, having appeared during times of need but vanishing as soon as everything was over. One thing was certain though: that second companion wasn't human. Together the three had helped several villages around Hoshido as the seemed to get closer and closer to the capital, and while they should have been seen as heroes in times of need, Elizabeth was reportedly extremely high tempered.

"The recent report said that she instigated action at a local tavern after some individuals tried talking to them," Said Tanashi, the hoshidan royal scribe. This morning Ryoma had been informed of another sighting of the small group of "heroes" that had appeared in Hoshido, Yukimura next to him. "While they had managed to drive off the bandits, it's also mentioned that she is responsible for property damage as well as having broken one man's ribs and anothers nose. Strangely, Gabriel was not involved in anything, meaning that he still somehow has a clean record."

"That's incredibly surprising, especially with the reports of how horrific his killing methods are," Yukimura stated. "I don't think we need to see him as any sort of threat, but Elizabeth, I'm concerned about her coming to the capital."

"That makes two of us," Tanashi replied. "Whoever this third member is, they clearly have no intention on making themselves known. Gabriel, despite what we have gathered on his psyche, seems to be the more calm and emotional stable of the two," He rolled up the report and sighed. "In other words, if she really does intend to visit you, my lord, we should have your retainers nearby to keep you safe."

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea," Yukimura said. "As far as we know, this is a foreigner, and they have come to ask us of something. We need to treat her like a citizen, not a criminal."

"You've both made your points, and I personally agree with Yukimura," Ryoma replied. "Tanashi, I thank you for your input, but he's right. What would there home country think of us if we treated the first foreigner in months like a villain?"

Tanashi thought over it for a second, before bowing to Ryoma. He still thought that caution should be taken, but he would respect the king's decision. Besides, Yukimura was better with this stuff than him. He walked to the door, Takumi opening it as the scribe reached him. Tanashi gave a smile a nodded the prince good morning before making his way out.

"Let me guess," Takumi said as the door closed behind him. "That Elizabeth girl?"

"It seems every report I get from outside the city now has to do with them," Ryoma replied, answering his brothers question in the most indirect way possible. "She is wishing to make an audience with us, and will like arrive later today."

"Ryoma, I trust you to make the right decision, but this seems like a horrible idea," Takumi told his brother. "I know I was wrong about Corrin, but this girl, Elizabeth, seems like a threat both to herself and to us. I know what the consequences might be, but if it keeps you from getting hurt-"

"I won't, Takumi," Ryoma reassured his brother. "I know that you've been more concerned about me ever since the war was finished, but I'm not someone you need to defend. If anything, I would love to face off against her, especially with that unique weapon she has."

"I still think it's a bad idea," Takumi replied, doing his best to hold back the words that were swimming through his head. "Anyways, I've got something… interesting to show you."

Ryoma and Yukimura watched as Takumi took out what, at first, looked like any normal heart seal. A letter was attached to it, one that the prince handed to Yukimura as he set the seal down on the table. It was here that Ryoma saw why his younger brother had called it "interesting" as instead of the normal red jewels that lined the middle of it was that of a dragon with a large, slim torso, small arms and legs (for its size at least), and an orb clutched in its hands. As Ryoma grabbed it, Yukimura started reading the letter.

_To the Hoshidan Royal Family_

_You don't know us, but we most definitely know you. Your exploits in trying to bring your country to a new and better future has not gone unnoticed by the gods. As such, we give you this gift: a dragon seal. As you would imagine it is similar to a heart seal, but instead of simply changing the users class, it completely changes them into a dragon, permanently. Well, maybe it's a dragon, we honestly don't know which one we gave to you. It could be a horse, a pegasus, or something else, but you won't know unless you check the beast carved onto the front of it._

_We know you are probably asking "why do this" or something along those lines, and the simple answer is me and my sister are bored. If you want to talk about it, travel across the ocean to the Sierlend Isles, that is where we are. However, we hope that whoever decided to use our precious gift is happy, as we truly meant no harm upon you all. To whoever was lucky, hope you enjoy your new life!_

_From, Gera and Lowe Ara_

_P.S. Just so you know, even we can't turn you back._

_P.P.S We literally just copied this from the one we sent to Nohr, hope you don't mind that._

"Sounds like Corrin's worse nightmare," Ryoma said, the attempted joke going over everyones head. "Permanent transformation? Guess that would explain the dragon, but why would they send this as a gift? Seems like something an enemy would do without telling us."

"I hate to say it, but this Gera and Lowe seem rather serious about the whole thing," Yukimura replied. "Don't see why they would lie to us about something like that, at least from how the letter is worded. I wonder what Xander and his family ended up doing with theirs."

"Knowing them, Elise probably touched it while no one was looking," Takumi replied. "It seems like something the girl would do. Either way, I recommend not activating it. Last thing we need at the moment is a dragon to take up our time, even if it is family."

"Correct," Yukimura said. "Besides, you give Elise too little credit Takumi. I'm sure she is more than mature enough to know not to blindly touch something she doesn't know about.

**About a hour and a half later**

"Please Ryoma, I want to be a dragon too," Sakura said as she looked to her brother. "If Elise is one, than I want to be one!"

Yukimura was quickly starting to rethink his statement earlier about the youngest member of the Nohrian royal family. Not long ago they had received a letter from Nohr about the dragon seal, stating that Elise had been turned into a wyvern after activating it. It also mentioned that Leo would be making his way over to Hoshido about the topic, but that was not what they were focused on now. Both Sakura and Hinoka had found out about the dragon seal rather quickly, and while both Ryoma and Takumi were on the same page about it, both the princesses actually wanted to use it. Hinoka because it would make her stronger, and Sakura because she wanted to be Elise's dragon buddy.

"No, that is out of the question," Ryoma stated. "For now, at least. We don't know the specifics about the affects this thing has on people, and no matter what good the people giving these to us intended, I feel it is more of a danger than anything."

"Oh come on Ryoma, don't tell me your going to just toss it out," Hinoka replied. "Look, we got the seal, and both me and Sakura are never going to get the throne. So why not-"

"Sakura has her duties as a healer and you have an army you are in charge of, Hinoka," Ryoma reminded his sister. He was having trouble believing that this argument was even happening right now. "You expertise is need their, not as a beast ridden by knights."

Sakura and Hinoka pouted, looked at each other, and then smiled. Ryoma had never thought of the two as schemers or troublemakers, but he had seen that smile before. While the two girls weren't, Takumi had been when was younger. That smile was one that he had seen on brother many times at a younger age, and it almost always led to someone getting in trouble. Ryoma took a step back, but he wasn't fast enough as Hinoka lunged forward, activated the seal that was currently in Ryoma's hands.

Sakura and Hinoka shielded their eyes from the flash that followed, Takumi getting blinded in his surprise at what he had just seen. Ryoma, on the other hand, felt the seal disappear from his hands, being replaced by a far smoother object. Magic unlike which he had ever felt entered his body, nearly making him fall over in surprise. As the light finally faded, the Hoshidan royals looked to Ryoma, looking like he was about to throw up and clutching a strange orb in his hands. He looked to Hinoka an attempt to speak, but had to look back down as he felt something off.

He watched as two sets three claws ripped through the fabric of his gloved gauntlets, a flex of them telling him that these were suppose to be his fingers. He could only feel those three though, his other two fingers simply vanishing from his body without a trace. It was than he noticed that the armor on his hands and arms were starting to fall off, his arms having seemingly lost most of their fat. He tried to keep them on the best he could, but in no time at all he had seen just how quickly his body had changed and how much it did all together.

Where two normal human hands and arms use to be was instead the skinny arms of an eastern dragon. His hands still acted like they did before, being able to flex them in the same ways he did before, but with only three clawed fingers on each instead of five. Pale white scales replaced his skin, his arms so thin now that he could swear he could see every single bone. He looked to Sakura, who was watching in awe at what was going on, Takumi having stepped away as he saw his brother change.

"What were you two thinking?" He asked.

"If we aren't able to use it, and you aren't going to use it, than that only leaves Ryoma, right?" Hinoka replied with a mischievous smile, one that Takumi knew from his own antics as a child.

As much as Ryoma wanted to respond, as much as he wanted to make his sisters pay for doing this, he finally keeled over as he felt something strange happen to his back. He arched his back up, feeling as the fabric under his armor easily ripped apart as it his back grew and became more flexible. The same white scales as his arms started to cover his back as red ones covered his stomach, jutting out and becoming plate-like. His belly and chest also started to change shape, becoming much more round and cylinder shaped, completely reshaping his organs and rib cage as it did. He didn't know how it worked, but he was more concerned at the fact that all of his armor and clothes were sliding off as he finished growing, allowing him to see what was happening with his lower body.

His legs reshaped as his tailbone grew outwards, yet he found that he was actually able to stand easily on just his feet despite the weight. His tail grew out in the same shape as his chest and belly did, though got thinner and thinner as it started to finish growth. On the end of it, a bit of crimson red hair start to grow out on the top of the tail and travel up. The hair continued up and onto his spine, finally connecting at the base of his neck, which was also starting to become longer. Ryoma clutched the orb in his arms with his life, finding it to at least slightly comfort him.

"I'm glad I didn't use it now," Sakura said as she watched her brother, feeling only a little guilty. He was actually starting to look really cool.

As the scales finished around his neck, carrying the same pattern as his back and underside, his legs changed. While his arms hadn't changed size at all, his legs actually got slightly smaller before thinning out to the same size as his hands. The only difference was the slightly more fat that his legs had compared to his arms. Ryoma also found that he had to bend his knees in order to carry the weight of the rest of his body. His toes became stubbier as his nails grew into increasingly long claws, white scales quickly covering them. That only left his face, and unlike Elise, the seal wasn't going to let him talk first.

The white scales quickly covered nearly all of his face, his red hair growing out longer everything happened. He could feel a muzzle growing as the bottom of his mouth and jaw extended outward, his nose fusing into it. His teeth turned into sharp fangs, perfect for meat, and as a fire shot out of his mouth and onto the floor under him, he could feel the magic finish. Ryoma was no longer human, but rather a white and red eastern dragon.

As he stood up, Ryoma quickly found out how much bigger he was than everyone else, though still nowhere near high enough to touch the ceiling of the throne room. He looked to Takumi, who was unsure and a little scared of what his brother had become, but he could tell the king was still in there. Then, he looked to his sisters, Sakura instantly shuffling away as she realized what she and Hinoka had messed with. It took Hinoka a few more seconds to realize exactly what she had done, knowing that while it was still Ryoma in there, he was probably even more of a beast now than he was on the battlefield.

"Sakura, Hinoka," Ryoma called out. "You have till the count of ten,"

There was no hesitation in either of the sisters as they took off, out of the room, Ryoma not even letting those ten seconds pass before getting on all fours and chasing after them, nearly missing the door frame.

**Present time, throne room**

"And that's how I turned my brother into a dragon, and how I got this," Hinoka finished, pointing to the bandaged cut that was on her face. "Looking back at it now, that was pretty stupid of me."

Leo just sat there, no idea about how to answer what he had just been told. He sighed, having quickly figured out that today was going to be one of the longest days of his life.

**Elsewhere in Hoshido**

Gabriel caressed his staff as he watched Elizabeth, being as horribly mannered as usual, dug into the supplies of the wagon taking them to the Hoshidan capital. He had known the princess for some time now, having met her when a group of brigands tried to mug him back in the Sierlend Isle's. As far as he knows, the girl probably would have just left him if he hadn't decided to burn the brigands alive. Not one of his cleanest murders, but it got the job done, and the princess to actually be afraid of him.

Over that time, Gabriel had easily learned more about the princess than she probably knew about herself. Yes, she had always been as horribly tempered and quick to hurt anyone around her, but she was also incredibly irresponsible and childish when she thought no one was around. Everything she did, every bad action she made was result of a childish insult towards her or the simple word of "princess" in her vicinity. Gabriel couldn't help but believe that she hated the word more than she had actually hated her father.

"If you're going to try and steal, at least try to not be so loud," Gabriel said. Elizabeth shot him an annoyed glare, but immediately went back through rummaging. "You are one silly and stupid little princess."

"I swear to god," Elizabeth muttered. She reached to grab Pholstien, more out of habit than anything, but quickly thought again when she remembered what she had been through traveling with the madman behind her. "Why? Why am I still terrified of him?"

"Because you know my experimenting will only get worse for your pal if you don't play along," Gabriel replied cheerfully, noticing the tightening grip of Elizabeth's sword hand. "Speaking of little scaley, where is he today?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you," Elizabeth said. "Poor guy already has to deal with your dark magic tampering with his body. I would want to be as far away from you as possible if I was him."

Gabriel didn't have time to respond, the wagon suddenly stopping, causing Elizabeth to fly headfirst into the box she was rummaging through. She quickly pulled herself out, hiding her embarrassment by kicking the box away from her. The necromancer and princess listened, noticing a voice they hadn't heard before talking to the driver, who sounded scared for his life. The two looked at each other, Elizabeth unsheathing Pholstien and Gabriel grabbing his staff. They were being besieged by brigands, they knew it.

**That's it for this chapter! Don't really have much to say, but thanks again Ryan for the idea on what to transform Ryoma into. I'll be honest, it was definitely hard to think of how to go about it, but I think I did a good job with the setup and everything before hand.**

**Remember, if you want to suggest a tf for the future, send me a PM or ask in the review section and I'll see what I can do!**

**Next time, a fight breaks out, and dragons meet dragons.**


End file.
